zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Town
Clock Town is a city in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is both the geographic and economic center of Termina. It is a large town, comprised of five sections, North, South, East, and West Clock Town, and the smaller Laundry Pool. As the three days progress, the citizens of Clock Town will gradually desert the town, due to the moon above; on the Night of the Final Day, the entire city will be deserted, save for a few residents believing the moon will not fall. Activity Economy Along with the rest of Termina, the main currency of Clock Town is the Rupee. It is used for all forms of trade, including payment for items and mini-games throughout the town. In West Clock Town, Clock Town Bank is run by a man known as the Banker to save Link's Rupees throughout time traveling. Rupees can commonly be found around town in abandoned jars, Treasure Chests, and behind shrubs. Clock Town appears to be purely commercial with negligible industrial activity. Consisting almost entirely of shops, restaurants, and inns, Clock Town assuredly earns much of its revenue through tourism during the annual Carnival of Time. Government Clock Town is governed by a Council and a Mayor. The current Mayor, an irrational, purple haired man by the name of Dotour, who apparently has trouble making critical decisions. As the Moon continues to draw closer to Clock Town in the three days the game takes place, the council argues on whether the Carnival of Time should be continued, or if the citizens of Clock Town should evacuate and take refuge or stay and hope for the best outcome. Apart from the Mayor and the Council, the Clock Town government includes the postal service found in West Clock Town and the guards found guarding the gates of North, South, East and West Clock Town, who protect the city from dangerous outsiders, and keeping the citizens of Clock Town in order, keeping children from leaving the town. Postal Service Based in West Clock Town, the postal service picks up and delivers mail to red mail boxes around town. It is illegal to look into postbox without proof of being in the service (represented by wearing a Postman's Hat). The town's Postman is extremely dedicated and will deliver mail through rain or even if the Moon is falling. Points of interest Clock Town is divided into five different areas: East Clock Town, North Clock Town, South Clock Town, West Clock town, and the Laundry Pool. South Clock Town South Clock Town is the city's main hub. It is connected to all four of the other sections of the city as well as Termina Field and the outlying regions. Every year, the Carnival of Time occurs in South Clock Town, making it a cultural center. The centerpiece of the town, Clock Tower, is found here, and is opened on the eve of the festival. East Clock Town East Clock Town, unofficially the "entertainment district", is home to the Stock Pot Inn, Clock Town's only hotel, as well as the exclusive Milk Bar. This area is also home to the majority of Clock Town's game shops, such as Honey & Darling's Shop, the Treasure Chest Shop and the Town Shooting Gallery. Also situated here is the Mayor's Residence. It is also the location of the place known as the Bombers' hideout. North Clock Town North Clock town consists of a large park which takes up the entire area, the entrance to the fountain of the Great Fairy of Magic, and a Hidden Hole leading to the Deku Scrub Playground. Tingle the map-maker can be found here, along with Jim, the leader of the Bombers Gang. Whilst wearing the Keaton Mask, Link can unveil a real Keaton by cutting the grass in the northeast corner of the area. Just after 12:00 A.M on the Night of the First Day, Sakon tries steal the Big Bomb Bag from the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop. If Link stops him, he will be given the Blast Mask from her as thanks. If Link has already stopped Sakon, he will only get a thanks in return. West Clock Town West Clock Town is the city's main commercial center. It includes an alley containing various stores, such as the Trading Post, the Bomb Shop, the Curiosity Shop, and the Clock Town Bank. In the northern area of West Clock Town, there is also the Post Office, and the Lottery Shop. Lastly, there is also the Swordsman's School, where swordsmen can hone their skills. Laundry Pool The Laundry Pool is apparently a place where the residents of Clock Town do their laundry. It also leads to a small house located directly behind the Curiosity Shop where Kafei hides, which has a doorbell outside. Guru-Guru shows up at night during the first and second days, giving Link the Bremen Mask if he hears his confession. Map es:Ciudad Reloj Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations